Girl Meets Graduation
by Qwert Poiuy
Summary: It's been three years since visiting the ski lodge, where Maya and Josh told each other that someday they would be together. But Maya can't help but wonder when someday actually is. Could graduation night finally be the day? *Inspired by Ski Lodge Part 2*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So for those who don't know, Ski Lodge Part 2 is available on the Disney Channel app, so I decided to give it a watch. My Joshaya heart was so happy it had to write this one shot based off of some of Maya and Josh's conversations in the episode. This one shot makes most sense having seen Ski Lodge Part 2, so I would recommend doing so first, but I don't think it's absolutely necessary to do so. Also, as a disclaimer, in this one shot, I kept the ships that are together by the end of Ski Lodge Part 2 together for the purposes of the story. The ships in this story do not necessarily reflect my actual ship preferences (other than Joshaya, of course), but I wanted this story to focus on Maya and Josh rather than explaining my other ships, so please do not bash on me for the ships in the story, even if they are not your favorites. It would be much appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 _ **May 25, 2021**_

Riley and Maya smiled as their parents captured another photo of the two together. Graduation day. They could hardly believe it.

Maya looked around at her friends and family on the balcony. Farkle's parents straightened his robe, trying to make him look as perfect as possible. Zay's dad captured a picture of him with his younger brother and sister, the three looking absolutely radiant. Even Lucas's parents and older sister were in attendance, so proud of him for the way he had turned his life around since middle school. Shawn, who Maya now considered her father, was proudly watching as Maya and her best friend hugged. Katy, however, was occupied with Maya's little brother Jasper, who, at two years old, was not the easiest child to deal with. And of course the entire Matthews family was in attendance. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Eric, Aunt Morgan...

And Uncle Josh.

Maya felt a twang in her heart as she looked at Josh. It had been three years since the trip to the ski lodge that had changed everything for her and her friends. Riley and Lucas were still going strong, just as goofy and loving as they had been the day Lucas confessed to her that it was her all along. Smackle and Farkle were still together as well, complimenting each other nicely. But Maya... Maya didn't know where she stood with Josh. At every event that Josh had been involved in since then, the pair had harmlessly flirted, sometimes even holding hands for short periods of time, something only Riley took notice of. They texted often and loved to do so. But then there were the long periods of time when there was nothing. Nothing that could confirm to Maya that she was what he really wanted. She didn't know who he talked to when he wasn't with her. What girls he talked to. Josh had told her someday, but when was someday?

The two locked eyes for just a moment before uncomfortably looking away. She didn't know how to approach this.

"Okay. Can we finally all reveal where we're going to college?" Farkle asked.

"Let's do it!" Riley said, excitedly.

The six of them had all made an agreement: they would all apply to mostly the same schools, but would not tell each other where they were going until graduation day. While they all loved each other immensely, they did not want their decisions to be influenced too much by each other. They wanted everyone to be able to decide for themselves. While they all knew this was the best decision for them, Maya felt a pang in her gut as she thought about being away from them, especially Riley.

"I'll go first. After much deliberation, I have decided that I will be studying Criminology at Pennsylvania State University." Zay said.

Maya felt the hole in her gut get larger. One friend who would not be with her.

"Me next," Smackle called out. "I have decided that I will be taking my intellectually superior brain to Harvard University to study Biology."

While Maya would miss Smackle, she never expected Smackle to study at the same place as them.

"Okay, now me. You all know I am studying to become a vet. But now you all know that I will be doing so at Cornell University." Lucas said.

Maya looked over at Riley. She could immediately tell by the way her face dropped that she had not picked the same school as Lucas. They were going to have to face a long distance relationship.

"Okay, my turn," Farkle said. "I am happy to announce that I will be joining my beautiful girlfriend at Harvard University where I will be studying Chemistry."

Maya felt herself smile. Even if they would all mostly be apart, at least Smackle and Farkle would get to be together.

Riley and Maya looked towards each other. Everyone knew that this was the real moment of truth.

"I guess I'll go next." Riley said, hesitantly. "After a lot of thought, I've decided to head off to New York University to study to be a nurse."

Maya felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Where are you going, Maya?" Riley asked, nervously.

"I'm going to NYU too." she whispered.

The gasp that Riley gave was practically loud enough for all of New York to hear. The girls gave each other a crushing hug that they only broke after hearing Mr. Matthews say, "What are you studying, Maya?"

"I'm gonna become a history teacher." she said with a smile.

Now it was Cory's turn to cry. He couldn't believe how far she had come.

In all the chaos of college announcements, Josh and Maya locked eyes once again. Only this time, they didn't turn away. Josh's brain was going wild with possibilities. Maya would be at NYU in the fall. They could be together. He could finally give her the someday he had promised. Maya's brain was going wild with the opposite. She couldn't tell if he wanted her anymore. If the fact that she had chosen NYU would make any difference.

After the craziness of college announcements, the party truly began. Cake, music, presents, hugs, pictures, talking, laughing.

Maya was talking with Riley and Farkle when Josh finally approached her for the first time since the day had begun.

"Hey, can I steal you away for a second?" Josh asked, holding out his hand for her.

"Sure." she said nervously, putting her hand in his.

He couldn't help but think of the ski lodge. The warmth of her hand had felt right then, and it felt even more right now.

He pulled her to the edge of the roof, where Maya and Lucas had stood so many years ago on New Year's Eve, and looked up at the sky. No stars. Not like at the ski lodge.

"So NYU, huh?" Josh asked with a smirk on his face.

"I see what you're thinking, Josh. This wasn't about you." Maya said, her voice uncertain. As much as she hated to admit it, Josh had slightly influenced her decision. But only slightly.

"I never said it was." Josh said, the smirk still plastered across his beautiful face.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, thoughts running rampant in their heads.

"Do you think anyone will mind if we sneak away for a bit?" Josh finally whispered.

"I don't think so." Maya whispered back, a nervous grin on her face.

Josh grabbed her hand again, quickly and quietly sneaking down the stairwell to the Matthews' apartment. The pair quickly made into the bay window before even Riley was able to notice they were gone.

"So what's up, Boing?" Maya asked, using his old nickname.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said, rubbing circles over her hand, making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Yeah? About what?" she inquired.

"Us." he whispered, barely audible.

Maya felt her breath hitch in her throat. This was the moment her life would be altered, one way or another. The moment she had been waiting for for three years.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Yeah..." Josh hesitated before speaking again. "Ever since the day at the ski lodge, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Every time I listen to a great song, all I wanna do is tell you about it. Every time I'm out for food, all I wanna do is be out for food with you. Every time I go to sleep, I wish I could kiss you goodnight. I can't get you out of my head. You're all I need, Maya. And I want to be there for you and take care of you and talk to you all the time if you'll let me. I want everyday at NYU to be a new adventure for us, and I want to be with you, Maya. Cory once told me that one day I might find a girl just as wonderful as Topanga. That's you, Maya. And you exceeded my expectations. You exceeded what I was looking for. I just want to be with you. That's all I want. That's all I want..." he said trailing off.

Maya felt tears slip down her cheeks. "So someday..."

"Someday is today." Josh said, completely sure of himself. "Someday is today if you want it to be."

Maya couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She had only ever imagined those words, and now that they had been said, she couldn't tell if they were real or not.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is: Maya, will you be my girlfriend? Officially?" Josh said, the hint of a nervous grin across his face.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Maya breathed.

Josh grabbed her face, and pulled her lips to his. Maya would always remember her first kiss with Josh as sweet, simple, and beautiful. The satisfaction of kissing someone each had been wanting to kiss for three years was an indescribable feeling. As they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." he whispered.

The pair giggled as they locked hands once again and headed back to the party.

Riley was the first to notice their arrival, their hand holding, and the goofy grin plastered on both of their faces.

"Is this thing finally official?" Riley asked.

All Maya and Josh could do was nod.

"JOSHAYA IS FINALLY OFFICIAL EVERYONE!" Riley yelled to the party.

"Took ya long enough." Shawn said, acting like it had been the most exasperating thing to wait for the pair to finally get together.

Everyone at the party offered their excitement for the couple, as the celebration continued.

As the party drew to a close, the six friends huddled close together like they had on their third day of high school, vowing to always stick together. They would forever be grateful to the seniors who made it their mission to keep the six of them just as close as they'd always been.

"What comes now?" Farkle asked.

"Now... we go to college. Now we make new friends, discover new things, make more mistakes. Now we meet the world." Riley started. "But we also promise to stay together. No matter where life takes us, we promise each other that no matter what happens, we are each others' safe place. No where and no one else but each other."

"Very good." Mr. Matthews said, grin wide.

Maya looked at her friends. She would be far away from four of them, but she knew they'd see each other all the time. Riley would be right there with her, every step of the way. She looked back towards Josh. She knew things would turn out alright.

The six friends squeezed into a hug before breaking apart and heading back home.

Maya and Josh were the last two on the roof, looking up at the sky again.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Yes. No. Big world. Pretty scary." Maya replied.

"We'll do it together." Josh said, holding out his hand.

"Together." Maya said, grasping it.

As they made their way down the stairwell, Maya couldn't help but feel that this was where she belonged. Holding his hand, ready to face the world's demons with him. Someday was now. Someday was here. Someday had only just begun.


	2. Author's Note

**Hello lovely people! As stated in the previous chapter's Author's Note, this story is just a one shot. However, I just wanted to write this quickly to thank all of you who have read, favorited, followed, and commented on this story. Your kind words mean the world to me. Along with that, I also have a couple of new Girl Meets World stories in the works. The next one I'll probably post is a Joshaya two-shot I have been working on entitled Girl Meets Baby Shower. But just so I don't get anyone's hopes up, it is not Joshaya's baby shower. The baby shower in the story is merely the backdrop for the story I wanted to tell. The first chapter should be up very soon (probably within the next two days), and the second will be up as soon as conceivably possible, so be on the lookout for that! After that, I'm going to get to work on a longer story I have in mind that is very Riley-centric.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading. You all are absolutely lovely, and I hope to see you on my next stories.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Gretchen :)**


End file.
